1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self crane apparatus with a boom, and more particularly, to a self movable boom system having a self movable structure with respect to a building clamp structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steel-frame structure is one of building structures for construction of multistoried buildings. In general, steel-frame materials used for assembling a conventional steel-frame structure are moved up and down by using a rope attached to a tower crane installed at a height of, for example, 20 to 30 meters from a ground. In a typical tower crane, a mast, a telescoping cage, a cabin, and a cat head disposed on a base mask on a base anchor, and a main jib, a counter jib, and a trolley winding apparatus are disposed vertically to the mask. In order to ensure sufficient working area, the conventional tower crane needs to have a larger height than the building. Therefore, when the tower crane performs a circulation movement, a slight small angle error of at the end of the tower crane induces a large positional error with respect to an object, that is, a constructional material connected through a wire, so that associated tasks become vary difficult. Accordingly, only an highly-trained operator can drive the tower crane, so that personnel expenses are increased, and a shortage of trained operators occurs. In addition, due to the difficulty in tasks caused from the positional error, it is difficult to implement automation of construction processes such as moving the construction materials. In addition, the cabin lifting-up task through a telescoping cage at a very large height becomes difficult, and in case of a multistoried building, a support structure for the base mast needs to be very enlarged, so that a space of task cannot be easily ensured.